Reading
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody spends too much time reading. One-shot. Major WoodyxJessie. Hinted BuzzxWoody.


Lin: I admit, even though I truly enjoy BuzzxWoody, the pairing WoodyxJessie is adorable as well. Sure, Jessie's character bugs me sometimes with how clingy she can be, but she's not the worst female character in the series. Bo was the worst, if you ask me. Either way, just a short little one-shot for a couple that gets little to no attention.

Edit: Thank you, Nocturnal Smile, for pointing out my mistake~ =D

* * *

Woody enjoyed reading.

Especially, although he would never admit it out loud, paperback novels. Normally steamy romance ones he found hidden around the house.

He enjoyed other types of novels as well, Westerns and Mysteries always caught his attention, but add romance into the novel and Woody would enjoy it even more. It was not that Woody never had romance in his life, but ever since Bo was sold, Woody had been left alone. Sure the others were around, but none of them were romantically involved with him so thus none felt the need to spend even extra time with the cowboy. Buzz spent a lot of time with Woody, but Woody was pretty sure Buzz only did that since they were best friends. Buzz's actions were sometimes questionable, but Woody did his best to not wonder why his best friend's wings always popped out when their hands accidentally brushed.

Nonetheless, Woody enjoyed reading. With Andy growing up, Molly going to school as well, the house had gotten quiet during the middle of the day. The toys were now free to roam the house without a care for about eight hours each day before a human reappeared in the house. After making sure everyone was fine in Andy's room, Woody would journey down into the living room and search for the next hiding spot for paperback novels. He was getting better at finding the hiding place and was usually reading within five minutes of entering the living room.

There was a slight problem with Woody reading though. More often than not, Woody would get lost in the novel he was reading. So lost in the words printed in front of him that he lost track of time and almost did not make it back up to Andy's room in time for a human to not see him. He had almost been caught twice by Andy himself, but had managed to hide himself and the book in time. Buzz had taken it upon himself to check on Woody ten minutes before a human was suppose to be home, simply to drag the cowboy out of the novel and back into the room. Woody would struggle sometimes, arguing that he had TEN minutes and that he could remember to get back on his own, while other times he would simply let Buzz drag him as his mind pondered about what he had just read.

Woody knew the others were beginning to worry about him, but he always brushed them off. Their worries that Woody was spending too much time reading were silly and could easily be brushed off. Reading was a good thing after all, something everyone should do. Besides, life was getting boring with Andy getting older, Woody needed sometimes to entertain himself with. It truly was not a big deal that he chose to spend his time with books rather than his fellow toys. Really.

* * *

Opening the paperback novel in front of him to page twenty-two, Woody got into a comfortable position in front of the book as he began to read where he had left off. The novel was actually second in a series, but Woody was lucky enough to have read the first one already. Starting to lost himself in the story the words were twisting, Woody did not notice as a red-haired figured appeared in the living room.

Woody did not even flinch as he felt the figure leaning up closer to his right ear. The novel was starting to pick up and Woody was desperate to know what was going to happen next.

"Howdy," A soft voice muttered in his right ear. "I've been looking for you."

"Jessie," Woody greeted back, still reading. "Howdy."

"What happened to 'Hey Howdy Hey'?" The voice giggled in his ear, making sure the words tickled his ear. "Your starting to sound like me, cowboy."

"Mm," Woody mumbled. "Sure.."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the book, Woody ignored the red-haired cowgirl as she arranged herself next to him with her arm around his. Woody knew for a fact that if he kept ignoring her, Jessie would get mad and leave him alone soon enough. All he had to do was tune out her voice and concentrate on reading. Not exact hard to do. He could hear her talking, but could not comprehend the actual words she was saying. It was almost as if she was not even there.

Woody did feel it, however, when Jessie placed her lips against his cheek.

"Jessie," Woody's attention was instantly caught, causing him to turn and look at her. "What are yo-"

With Jessie's lips now on his, Woody found the words he was about to say go away and his mind concentrate on only her. It was an innocent kiss truly, just a pressing of one lips upon another's, but Woody knew there was more to it than just innocence. He did not try to deepen the kiss between them, simply let Jessie's lips linger on his for a few seconds more before she moved away.

"Play with me, cowboy." She whispered, their faces inches apart. "You can't live out of books."

Feeling Jessie's lips on his once more for a moment, Woody watched as Jessie leaned away and stood up. Her hand was outstretched, obviously waiting for Woody to grab it.

Obediently, as if in a trance, Woody grabbed the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Intertwining their fingers, Woody did not even notice Jessie kicking the novel away before tugging his away from the living room.

He could skip one day of reading, it would not hurt him.

* * *

Lin: Yay, short.

I can never use the word 'partner' in Toy Story fan fictions. Why? Simply because the moment I hear the word 'partner,' it instantly gets changed to 'Aibou' in my mind and well..Let's just say, I'm easily distracted. Thus no work gets done, grr.


End file.
